


Conjuring Character

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen has some questions for a certain little thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjuring Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



Regina hasn't worn any of her old dresses for quite some time, longer still if she doesn't count the brief time under the shattered sight spell. Even now, she's only wearing one transformed to look like her regal wear- not like Emma can appreciate the difference. It's a shallow relief that she doesn't have to explain that she's worried the darkness could creep back in with the old clothes. 

But now isn't the time for such thoughts, there's a bound and gagged Miss Swan in her vault, lacking any clothes. Her pale skin is covered in goose-bumps, her nipples hardened from the chill- but she still clutches Regina's scarf in her left hand. 

She circles the blonde, slipping into character. The stiletto heeled boots help, clicking on the floor in a higher pitch than her usual comfortable ankle boots do. She conjures a riding crop with a poof of purple smoke, and drags the leather end along Emma's shoulders. 

“Do you know what you were trying to steal Miss Swan?” 

Emma doesn't answer, teeth clenched into the dark green gag. She doesn't even fake looking scared- which is definitely something to be fixed before next time. Regina almost breaks character to comment on it, but she catches herself at the last moment, bringing the crop down on her upper back instead. 

Emma arches prettily on the stool, a surprised moan sneaking past her gag. 

“The Ring of Guidance, not a bad choice. But bad girls that get caught, get punished.”


End file.
